metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Grenade
A grenade is a hand-held explosive device that comes in several forms. It is either thrown or launched. Types Fragmentation grenade See M67 and RGD-5 The fragmentation grenade (commonly known as a frag) is an anti-personnel weapon that is designed to disperse shrapnel upon exploding. :Frag grenades heavily damages any nearby enemies, or kills them if they are too close when it detonates. In ''MGS, the M67 is significantly effective, with a kill radius of two feet with an additional concussion radius of one more foot. In MGS2, the M67 retaines the two foot circular kill radius, but lacks the concussion radius. In MGS3, the RGD-5 is staunchly more effective than previous iterations within the games, with a kill radius of about six feet if the target is standing upright; however, if the target is prone, the kill radius is about two feet.'' :The M67 also appears in ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, although the latter could either be the M33, M59, or M68. The M68 first appears in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake.'' Mk. 2 grenade A World War II-era United States fragmentation grenade. Its design is one of the reasons why fragmentation grenades are often nicknamed "pineapples." :They aren't used in any ''Metal Gear game. However, the FOXHOUND logo in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake had the fox holding a Mk. 2 grenade. In addition, the PMC ad for Russian PMC Otselotovaya Khvatka had a white-clad woman holding a Mk. 2 grenade'' Model 24 Stielhandgranate A World War I and World War II era German grenade. Often nicknamed the potato-masher due to its shape vaguely resembling a potato masher. It is frequently used by the Zanzibar Land mercenary Red Blaster. White phosphorus grenade The white phosphorus (WP) grenade is an incendiary grenade that produces intense heat by means of a chemical reaction, burning at 2,800 °C (5,070 °F). The damage potential of WP grenades comes not only from the heat it produces, but also from the chemical itself - as the body is exposed to the grenade it may absorb the poisonous phosphorus, leading to possible organ failure. While the use of WP grenades is not against any international law, it is considered to be a rather cruel way of harming/killing an opponent and is particularly effective in shocking the enemy. :WP grenades can be used against enemy soldiers in ''Metal Gear Solid 3 and Metal Gear Solid 4, and continue to cause damage even after the initial explosion, as their clothing will catch fire. Should the player catch fire from the grenade, it can be put out by rolling or quickly equipping a cardboard box. The white phosphorous grenades used in Metal Gear Solid 4 are of the M34 variety.'' Stun grenade See main article A stun grenade, also known as a flashbang, is a less-lethal weapon. These grenades are used to temporally neutralize the combat effectiveness of enemies by usually disorienting their senses. Gas grenade See main article Gas grenades are grenades that are designed to release a gas upon detonation. Smoke grenade See main article Smoke grenades are canister-type grenades that create a smoke screen, which can be used as a signalling device or to conceal a unit's advancement from an enemy. Chaff grenade See main article The chaff grenade is a grenade that disperses small metallic strips into the air, temporarily disrupting electronic sensor equipment within the vicinity. Liquid nitrogen grenade The liquid nitrogen grenade (LNG) releases liquid nitrogen upon detonation. It deals relatively low damage to an enemy, but will freeze and disable any weapon that they are carrying. :The LNG is only usable by Python in ''Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops.'' Launchers These are weapons that can be used to fire grenades. * Crossbow * RGB6 * M79 Behind the scenes Grenades appear throughout the Metal Gear series, as well as Metal Gear Online. A grenade launcher is Solid Snake's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Appearances * Metal Gear (frag) * Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (frag, gas) * Metal Gear Solid/''The Twin Snakes'' (frag, chaff, stun) * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (frag, chaff, stun) * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, WP) * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, LNG) * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (frag, chaff, stun, smoke) * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (frag, chaff, stun, smoke, gas) See also *C4 *C3 *GP30 *Weapons Category: Weapons